A mask is used for producing a desired pattern, and is widely applied in the pattern fabrication process of various electronic products, e.g., a transistor, a liquid crystal panel, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) panel and the like. Photolithography process and evaporation process are common technologies in the pattern fabrication process. For example, in the photolithography process, a thin film is exposed by utilizing the mask, and then processes of development, etching and the like are carried out to obtain the desired pattern. For example, in the evaporation process, a material is heated to a gaseous state and is deposited onto a substrate or a workpiece after penetrating the mask so as to obtain the desired pattern.